


Hush (Chinese Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Other, Romance, Smut, Tactile
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候，后退一步海阔天空。总之享受过程吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638294) by [FloorNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorNinja/pseuds/FloorNinja). 



　　　想要让钢麦斯合作，那就得先哄哄他（其实是非常努力地用甜言蜜语勾引他，而且总是要让步。不过很多内情还是不要说出来最好）不过一切都很值得。  
　　　事情很简单。夜深人静，其他人都回去休息了，办公室里只剩下他和钢麦斯。他们关上灯，用大屏幕放汽车秀，把背景音乐开得震天响，让各种各样的颜色和图形在幕布上闪闪烁烁。影丸看到了跑车，卡车，摩托车——种类不少——当播音员感谢高速巡警“实现”他们的慈善捐款时，他抬起头，注意到钢麦斯正皱着眉一脸凝重。  
　　　影丸打量着他。钢麦斯翘着腿坐在桌上，专注地看着屏幕，一手撑着桌子，一手有意无意地打节拍。影丸坐在钢麦斯身后的一张椅子上，面前摆着文件和打开的显示器，但现在他不愿意考虑工作。  
　　　他继续盯着钢麦斯，光镜在思考中越变越暗。他觉得钢麦斯看起来很漂亮，各种角度都是，可是却有一些难以言明的东西。他，嗯……这么说吧，愁眉苦脸的，似乎发自内心地感到困扰，但怒意似乎只针对自己。要不是这个，他看起来简直完美。  
　　　于是影丸站了起来。钢麦斯抬起头，看着他走到身边，斜倚着桌子。他不皱眉了。  
　　　他们一起看了一会儿，一起笑着指向屏幕里同事们的同型号。钢麦斯开始放松了，影丸趁此机会关掉了声音，房间里一片寂静，只有图像还在正常播放。  
　　　钢麦斯疑惑地瞧着他，而影丸只是笑着靠了上来，歪着头眯着眼，手掌试探着拂过钢麦斯的大腿。确认钢麦斯确实想要之前，他绝不会轻举妄动。不过钢麦斯没有推开他，影丸随即大胆地开始了挑逗。  
　　　现在，钢麦斯双手撑着桌子，双腿夹住影丸的腰。影丸把钢麦斯的一只手按在背后，抬起另一只被握得动弹不得的手放送了唇边，神秘地微笑着。钢麦斯盯着他，嘴巴紧紧闭着。  
　　　这是他们约定的一部分：钢麦斯不许说话。所以影丸一开始才会花那么多心思才能说服他。能让钢麦斯安静下来可不容易。  
　　　（为了这个，影丸在接下来一周的时间里都得听他指挥，钢麦斯一定会爽翻的。再见了，尊严。）  
　　　影丸把他精致的指关节贴近嘴唇，随后吻了上去。钢麦斯的手指回应般的轻轻弹了一下。如此近的距离，如此安静的情况下，齿轮的跳动和细小电路与制动器的嗡鸣对影丸的感官来说就像是枪声一样响亮。他依然在笑，光镜明亮，拇指拂过钢麦斯的指尖。随后他伸出舌头，将一根手指送入口中。  
　　　钢麦斯的身体绷紧了，护目镜后的光学镜头闪着光。影丸低声哼哼着，发声器的震动经由嘴唇传递到钢麦斯的手指，让他又一次扭动起来，夹紧了双腿。忍者轻咬着钢麦斯的指节，舌头描摹着关节的轮廓。他尝到的是金属的味道，闻到的气味却不只是燃料，还有城市，高速公路，甚至大海。他温柔地吮吸着钢麦斯的手指，却被电流刺痛了舌尖和嘴唇。钢麦斯在刺激之下发出一声难以分辨的呻吟，其余手指握住影丸的手，拇指摸索着对方。  
　　　影丸的手比他的大比他的有力，指尖更钝，关节灵活敏捷，适合抓握。这双手适合拿起武器，在此刻同样也运转良好。他温柔地捏着钢麦斯的虎口，等他张开手后轻轻舔弄着。  
　　　他依然咬着钢麦斯的手指，稍稍施加了一点压力。当钢麦斯局促不安地扭动起来时，他机体的轰鸣声更响了。影丸反握住钢麦斯的手，轻轻捏了一捏，希望他放松手指。钢麦斯忍不住呻吟了一声，但影丸选择了无视。毕竟这不是开口说话……技术上来说不算。  
　　　影丸又含住了另一根手指，机体的轰鸣声更加低沉。他毫不畏惧地对上了钢麦斯的视线，光镜明亮，并不感到羞怯，只是让钢麦斯看到自己有多想要他，让钢麦斯知道他应该专注于此刻而不是那些老旧的回忆。  
　　　此时无声胜有声，对方大概也明白。毕竟他那么聪明。  
　　　影丸啮咬着指关节，牙齿撬着装甲间的缝隙。当钢麦斯再次曲起手指时，他加大了力道。温暖的手指带着电荷，尝起来更有刺激性。影丸后退了一些，嘴唇滑过颤抖的手指，直到停在指尖。钢麦斯的引擎嗡嗡作响，但影丸并不在意，只是在手指完全离开嘴唇的时候发出了一点小小的声音。  
　　　他把钢麦斯的手翻了过来，让掌心和手腕暴露在自己眼前。他笑着把嘴唇贴上光滑的金属，脸颊和下巴轻轻磨蹭着那里的美妙弧线，伸出舌头舔过一条条缝隙。钢麦斯被按在身后的手握住了他的。影丸笑出了声，机体的轰鸣暂停了。  
　　　“我表现如何？”他挨着对方火热的机体喃喃道，钢麦斯不禁呻吟起来。影丸继续向下亲吻，“啊，真抱歉。”他坏笑着说，“你没法回答。”  
　　　钢麦斯的机体蹭着他。影丸又拽着拽他的手，露出了装甲之下的电路连接。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭装甲缝隙，牙齿厮磨着最粗的线缆。  
　　　较小的机体倒抽了一口气。影丸温暖了那些线路，轻轻撕咬，舔去那些由接触产生的静电火花。电击非常微弱，弱得都不能让人感觉到痛，却让他的嘴唇感到一阵麻痒。 他俘获合金上的电荷，通过亲吻送回钢麦斯的系统。影丸还没预想过这样的反应。  
　　　感觉……真好，说明他做的很对。他的机体愉快地升温了（一点点。是为了钢麦斯，不是自己。）他现在要做的就是保持下去。他暗了光镜，又吻了吻那里的管线，舔舐着钢麦斯的手掌，逐根亲吻他的手指，通风口送出热气拂过对方的手指。  
　　　“现在，”影丸轻轻地吸吮了一下他的手指，随后抬起头来。钢麦斯看起来有点紧张。“我要这样对待你的全身哦。”他捏着钢麦斯的手掌，再次轮流吻着每一根手指，暧昧地笑道：“好不好？”  
　　　钢麦斯咬着下唇。影丸发觉自己盯着钢麦斯的嘴唇移不开眼，诱惑几乎控制了他。在那一刻，他只想亲自夺取他的双唇，用亲吻消除了那些看不见的齿痕，温柔到让他痛苦。他把钢麦斯推倒在桌上，整个人覆了上去，确保他的每一寸机体都在自己的笼罩之下。影丸把他拉向自己，吻着对方漫不经心地笑着的嘴角，不知所云地轻声咕哝。  
　　　毫无疑问，这是一种绝对的压制。影丸舔了舔嘴唇，明亮的光学镜头盯着钢麦斯，恍惚间将强迫转化成了渴望。他移开了视线，（不知怎么的）保持了冷静，他钳制着钢麦斯的手腕，好好地吻着。他需要按部就班地来，钢麦斯身体上还有那么多部分他没有照顾到呢。  
　　　影丸沿着他的手臂一路摩挲，惊奇于钢麦斯身体的流线型构造。真让人意乱情迷。钢麦斯的强大不在于力量，但这对他的魅力没有损伤一分一毫。影丸知道一件武器的精巧雅致能达到什么程度，他的机体里可藏了不少。  
　　　钢麦斯发出了一点紧张的呻吟。影丸拉直了他的手臂，一点点地啃着每一处关节，牙齿碾磨着装甲下的保护结构，随后狠狠地咬了下去。钢麦斯的手臂抽搐了一下，握起了拳。影丸继续吻下去，机体的轰鸣声更响了。  
　　　他贴着钢麦斯的胸口，放任自己享受对方机体稳定的颤动。机械运转的声音在空荡荡的房间中听起来几乎震耳，在影丸的机体中沉沉回响。他允许一阵快感穿透自己的传感器，接着轻轻咬了咬绿色机体上的金色纹章。钢麦斯弓起身体，影丸趁机把他的双手都压在他身下。  
　　　钢麦斯急促地喘息起来。影丸一路向下，唇舌追随着钢麦斯美妙的腰部曲线，最后，他蹲在了桌前。钢麦斯又扭了扭身子，双腿依然想绕在影丸腰侧，想把他留在眼前。影丸轻舔着他的腹部，接着抬起他苍白的大腿，用鼻子轻轻蹭着。  
　　　不过他的鼻子并不是最适合干这个的工具。影丸动了动手，这样就能单手控制住钢麦斯。他自由的那只手抚摸着对方的臀部，滑过对方身体侧面。他的手在钢麦斯胯前一侧的红色装甲上打着圈，赢得了一阵闷哼声。  
　　　影丸的视线又回到了钢麦斯的大腿上。他单手支着对方的膝盖，让他放松、缓缓伸直，暴露出大腿与胯部连接处的无数根细小电缆。影丸凑上去吸吮了起来，动作轻重不定，但丝毫不感到羞耻。钢麦斯扭起了腰，小声咒骂着。影丸决定继续忽视这一句。  
　　　影丸不指望钢麦斯能规矩多久，他的动作正变得越来越急迫。影丸磨蹭着钢麦斯的大腿内侧，舌头拨弄着那些暴露的电线，享受它们被舌尖操纵摆弄的感觉。两根手指滑入膝盖后侧的接合处，刚一磨蹭就引起了钢麦斯的阵阵颤抖。  
　　　钢麦斯轻声呜咽起来。虽然在努力保持安静，可是被影丸用力咬住大腿内侧时，他还是没能忍住呻吟。电流经过钢麦斯的机体，在影丸唇间劈啪作响。影丸温柔地吸着刚刚咬过的地方，轰鸣声沙哑而愉悦。他太放纵自己了，不过这也没办法，也不看看是什么让他埋首于钢麦斯腿间的（答案就是钢麦斯本人，当然了。）  
　　　影丸头盔的一侧轻轻蹭了蹭钢麦斯的腿，凸起的装饰摩擦着光滑的金属。钢麦斯扭动着，勾着金边的绿色胸口上下起伏。  
　　　忍者放下了他的腿，抚摸起了小腿上的白色装甲。线条真是精致。影丸的嘴唇贴着钢麦斯的膝盖内侧，手搭在钢麦斯脚尖。被他握住的双手绷得紧紧的。  
　　　可是他不能永远待在这里，钢麦斯身体的其他部分还在呼唤他。影丸的身体也同样迫不及待——虽然他努力不去理会，但却无法否认骚动于机体各处的渴望。他想要更亲密，他需要——是的，他真的需要抚便钢麦斯全身甚至装甲之下，他真的非常想听到钢麦斯在他耳旁呻吟，至于把那双造型优美的腿架在肩膀上，好让他照顾钢麦斯身上每一块装甲——影丸紧咬牙关，自身的欲望席卷而来，在胸中某处隐隐咆哮。好吧，他的处理器（和想象力）需要好好管管了。幸好，这个姿势下钢麦斯看不到他脸上的挣扎。他还有好多工作要做呢。  
　　　钢麦斯仰着头，张开双唇忍不住喘息。影丸站起来，再次覆上钢麦斯绿白亮色的机体。钢麦斯迎接着他的动作。影丸稍稍犹豫了一下，缓缓地露出了神秘的微笑。然后……抬起了钢麦斯的另一条腿。  
　　　钢麦斯几乎没有反应过来，而这一次影丸没有浪费时间。他吻过钢麦斯的大腿，停下来咬着膝盖护甲。影丸安抚似的摸了摸钢麦斯，又强势地分开了他的双腿。他的动作越来越熟练了，当钢麦扭着腰哭喊起来时，影丸花了好长一段时间劝自己保持理智。似乎起效了把——他感觉放松了一点，熟悉的平和与坚定又回来了。  
　　　影丸放开了他的腿，又攀上了钢麦斯的机体，放开了从这个小实验一开始就紧紧扣住的手。他抚摸着钢麦斯的手，舌头划过他胸腹部的连锁装甲。影丸又一次停在了钢麦斯胸前，再次聆听对方负荷过重的机体低声咆哮。影丸微笑着吻上钢麦斯的“心脏所在”。钢麦斯握紧了他的手，十指相扣。  
　　　他摸索着那熟悉的关节、轮廓和曲线——无论描摹过多少次，无论在记忆里重温过多少遍，他的动作永远像是初次探索一样。虽然事实并非如此——钢麦斯的机体数据并没有变过，变动的来源是影丸自己，每一次他是如何对待他的——那才是变量。  
　　　这个想法有意思。影丸收回手，贴着过热金属的嘴唇同样滚烫。之前的那种酥麻感又回来了，电流流窜的感觉更加明显了，酥麻的感觉从嘴唇扩散到下颚和脸颊处的白色金属。几乎痒得……嗯，让他想笑。  
　　　于是他大笑着用力捏了捏那根电线，又遭到了一次电击。影丸仰视着钢麦斯，将他细长的手指举到唇边。钢麦斯有点紧张，光镜的温暖金橙色在护目镜后熠熠生辉，仿佛他随时都会咬下去。这景致唤醒了影丸早先的兴奋，但他努力按耐着，保持住来之不易的冷静。他一点点地啃咬着纤细的指间，凝视着面前的钢麦斯。  
　　　“嗯，”他低语着，“我错过了什么……？”影丸的手指滑过钢麦斯的手背，轻轻抚摸着指关节。钢麦斯的表情紧绷绷的，咬着下唇。影丸努力不去盯着他的嘴唇看。  
　　　答案很明了。钢麦斯的脖子和脸部还没有得到照顾。在影丸看来，这两块地方是值得好好疼爱一番的，同时也是机体上最危险的区域。他知道，一旦钢麦斯能亲上他的嘴，那……他其实也不确定究竟会发展到什么程度，不过他的原定计划肯定是要飞出窗外了（办公室里没有窗户，不过这只是个比喻）总之，小心行事。  
　　　影丸靠了上去，双手绕到钢麦斯背后，搂住了他。钢麦斯抬起下巴，神色近乎挑衅。影丸好奇地歪了歪头，绿色的光镜闪闪发光。  
　　　“你这里脏了。”他这样说着，低头亲吻钢麦斯的锁骨，让对方在他身下频频扭动。影丸笑着吻了钢麦斯脖子的另一侧，“这里还有。”钢麦斯喘了一声（不知道是笑还是抗议还是呻吟，或者是三者的混合）影丸发觉自己又低声哼哼了起来，鼻子蹭着钢麦斯的下巴。  
　　　“这里又……”他快速地在钢麦斯的下颚印下一串吻，最后整个人靠上了钢麦斯。“我什么时候才能完工呢？”  
　　　钢麦斯的引擎轰鸣起来，迎上影丸。有的人很调皮啊，听起来还有不止一点儿的迫不及待。影丸又吻了吻他的脖子，舌头轻佻地戏弄那里的线缆。他思考着要不要大口咬下去，可还是放弃了……暂时。他的鼻尖蹭着钢麦斯护目镜的下缘，而光镜则盯着他的头盔。这种地方很适合拿来啃啃咬咬。他的天线也是。哦不对，他的天线绝对超适合拿来啃，虽然这个姿势咬不到就是了。  
　　　影丸凝视着钢麦斯，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，喘息的热量温暖了对方的嘴唇。影丸的视线一如既往的不害羞，他伸手抚摸钢麦斯的脸颊，拇指描摹着金属轮廓。钢麦斯张开嘴，影丸的手指停在了他的嘴角边。  
　　　他想要对钢麦斯做的无数事情都在脑中一一闪过。他倒抽了一口气，收回了手。他的理智消失了一瞬间，幸好立刻恢复了过来。影丸亲了一下钢麦斯的鼻尖后立刻退开，不让他有机会得到更多。  
　　　“钢麦斯，”他轻声说，“我要吻你了。”钢麦斯的通风口立刻急速抽起气来。影丸退开一点，好再次对上钢麦斯的视线。“我会慢慢来，希望你能好好享受。”忍者又压了上来，他用嘴唇代替手指贴上钢麦斯的嘴角。“给你两个选项。”他非常想立刻压住钢麦斯，缩短他们之间的距离，虽然A.I.在高速运转着，可影丸的声音依然平静。  
　　　“第一个选择：我取悦你，粗暴的。第二个选择：我取悦你，温柔的。”  
　　　钢麦斯在他身下扭动起来，然而影丸却把他的手牢牢按在桌上。  
　　　“无论你放弃了哪一个……”影丸微笑道，“……我们都留到下一次再玩。”  
　　　钢麦斯明显地颤抖了一下，身体绷得紧紧的。影丸知道他已经快承受不住了，当他终于吻上钢麦斯时候，他觉得这对双方都是一种解脱。  
　　　影丸的动作慢得……几乎是折磨。他探索着对方的口腔，被钢麦斯呜咽时的震动弄得有些发痒。电流在两人之间缓缓穿行，刺痛他们的传感器。影丸加深了这个吻。他听到了自己的低吼和颤抖；理智快要消失了。  
　　　这个吻变得越来越粗鲁，属于钢麦斯的强烈味道——是他所专注的一切，这味道模糊了他的感官，扰乱了他的思绪。影丸回想着原本的计划，试着把钢麦斯推开一点点。  
　　　钢麦斯不再忍耐了，他用牙齿撕扯着影丸的下唇。紫色的忍者忍不住呻吟了一声，而对方则完全控制住了他，不让他发出任何抗议。  
　　　他确实想抵抗，真的。可就在他揣测对方的下一步行动时，钢麦斯的双手却环住了他的脖子。影丸这才发现自己已经在不知不觉中放开了手。钢麦斯扭动着抱紧他，温暖的愉悦让影丸的传感器里爆发出一阵静电。他磨着牙抵抗系统中的负荷，A.I.中闪过一阵阵白色强光。钢麦斯强迫他张开嘴，贴着忍者过热的面部装甲呻吟起来。  
　　　当钢麦斯把他拽向自己时，他丝毫没有反抗。他不抵抗欲望，只是放纵其中，沉醉于钢麦斯不知羞耻的呻吟，欣赏绿色机体的每一个角落。凭借体重优势，影丸把钢麦斯牢牢按在桌上，手指探入装甲缝隙轻拧着内部电缆，逼得钢麦斯急切地喘息起来。而钢麦斯则抚摸着他的后背和翅膀，呼喊着他的名字，当过载袭来时，又猛地按住影丸的脑袋，强硬地吻了上去，压制住两人的尖叫声。  
　　　影丸俯身贴上了钢麦斯，双腿有些发软。他尝到了嘴角流下的浓烈甜味，于是不假思索地舔了个干净。是燃料——他能感觉到嘴角的钝痛。钢麦斯轰鸣着凑了上来，吸吮着燃料在白色金属上留下的黑色痕迹。接受对方的清理时，影丸呻吟了起来——他依然没有从系统过载中完全恢复。他能尝到钢麦斯嘴唇上的液体。真让人头晕目眩。  
　　　然后，钢麦斯的手扶着影丸的后颈，轻轻推开了他。影丸虽然扶着桌子，可还是摇晃了几下才站稳。他感觉虚弱而任人摆布，完全暴露。  
　　　钢麦斯放开了缠在影丸腰上的腿，双手抚摸着对方胸口两侧的星星。  
　　　“轮到我了。”他沙哑的声音让影丸颤抖起来。  
　　　影丸撞上了背后的办公桌。钢麦斯抬起腿勾过最近的椅子，让影丸坐上去，忍者的双手仍然撑着背后的桌板。钢麦斯跨坐在他的腿上磨蹭着他，引擎低声咆哮。影丸呻吟着昂起头，机体因为不存在的心跳和对方机体上的静电轻轻颤抖。  
　　　他已经无法思考了，除了快感之外什么都无法辨识。钢麦斯依然用一只手臂搂着他的脖子，用自己的嘴唇清理影丸流着血的下唇。忍者在他身下无助地喘着气，那只在他机体上点火的手扯开他的装甲，抚摸隐藏的电路，让他只能难耐地扭动。  
　　　又一阵过载席卷影丸全身。他紧紧抓住桌板，视野一片模糊，装甲热得就像着了火。数据流冲刷着机体，让他无意识地尖叫起来。  
　　　钢麦斯颤抖着倒在他身上。影丸喃喃地说着什么，逐渐恢复了清醒，虽然快感依然让他的关节有些抽搐。  
　　　值了。  
　　　有什么东西抵着他的下巴，他过了一会儿才意识到那是钢麦斯的头盔。于是他放开了桌子，搂住了对方的腰。钢麦斯没有反抗，脑袋枕着影丸的胸膛。影丸关上了光镜，下巴安稳地搁在对方头顶。  
　　　机械震动的余韵和过热机体里吹出的热气让他们觉得意犹未尽。  
　　　“你错过了汽车秀。”影丸轻声说着。虽然看不到身后的大屏幕，但节目肯定已经结束了。  
　　　“唔，”钢麦斯声音沙哑，“别难过，baby。我欣赏了另外一场。”  
　　　影丸心里一慌，立刻捏着钢麦斯使不上力的手掌贴到唇边，吻着指关节。绿色的骑警动了动手指，似乎想抗议这种太过温柔的对待。  
　　　但是他没有。  
　　　影丸觉得……很好。  
　　　不，他生来并不是为了体验快感的，他会感觉这么好也不是因为取悦了钢麦斯。他心满意足的理由非常简单：钢麦斯原来皱起的眉头——放松了，不属于他那张完美的脸的困扰表情——消失了。无论让他烦恼的是什么，不好的事情已经被通通丢掉了。影丸的引擎轰鸣起来，嘴唇擦过钢麦斯的手心，对方立刻握起了手，影丸则回以微笑。  
　　　值了，他这么想着，弯腰轻吻钢麦斯漫不经心翘起的嘴角。是的。  
　　　真的，物有所值。


End file.
